


The Bully

by Sonikku27



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Gen, I love sonic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonikku27/pseuds/Sonikku27
Summary: Sonic is in deep trouble with a bully at school and fears he won't be able to get help.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own sonic sega and paramount does I own Jack

The Bully

Tom and Maddie could not believe all that had happened. Just two months ago they were just a couple of regular people and now they were parents to a blue teenage hedgehog. 

”Sonic come on down and eat your breakfast” Maddie yelled out. Sonic moaned” No I don't wanna”. Tom looked at Maddie concerned. ”I’ll check on him, I mean come on when does he not want your famous waffles”. Maddie chuckled. ” Alright but hurry up you got work and he's got school. Tom kissed his wife before going to the attic door that led to Sonic’s room.

” Buddy you ok, what's up.” Tom sat on his son’s bed and pulled off the covers. ” She' got waffles your favorite.” Sonic sighed sadly. ” I'm not hungry. ” Tom was confused. Sonic sat up and looked into Tom's eyes. ” I want to ask you something”. 

”Ok,” Tom said. Sonic took a deep breath and spoke:” Remember that guy we beat up back at the bar in Nevada?” ” Yeah why what about him.” Tom could never forget that night when Sonic and he got into a bar fight. Funny he could clearly remember hitting on somebody and the next thing he knew he was holding on to a beer and looking at a bunch of people on the floor. ” Well he has a nephew that lives here and goes to my school.” Sonic paused thinking it over, before shaking his head. He got up and headed down the stairs and ran out of the house grabbing one waffle, leaving both Maddie and Tom very confused.

Sonic ran all the way to his high school. He was about to go inside when he felt someone's presence behind him. The person put his hand on Sonic's shoulder and squeezed tightly. Sonic could feel the older students sharp nails that felt like a dagger on his skin. The 18-year-old leaned forward to his ear and whispered to his ear ” Hello freak”. He held onto him tightly around the waist. Pulling him close he sniffed the boy's quills ” God you smell good”. He ran his hands down the 15-year-old waste. Sonic was completely frozen. Ever since he had started school this guy named Jack had been doing this to him. Jack was actually the guy who he beat up nephew. He wanted to tell Tom about it, but he just couldn't. 

” J-Jack, p-please leave me a-alone.” If Sonic thought Robotnik was scary then this guy made him look like an angel. ” Awww are you scared cutie, ” Jack pulled him closer to himself. He licked his lips before kissing the boys cheek. ” See you around baby”. He left and Sonic could feel tears wanting to come out, but he refused to cry. No, he was not going to give Jack the satisfaction. Taking a deep breath Sonic walked into school and went to class.


	2. Stolen first kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic gets his first kiss stolen

Stolen First Kiss 

Sonic made it in class just in time. Of course, Jack stuck his foot out tripping the blue blur. ” Aaaaaaaah, dang it that hurt. ” Sonic got up and groaned. ” Nice landing FREAK”. Jack started laughing. A girl who Sonic thought was very nice Taylor spoke up.” Do you have to be a JERK, Jack”, she threw her arms up in the air, ” I'm mean come on what has he ever done to you?!” 

Jack got up from his desk, all the students knew he was the tallest and strongest kid in school. In fact, he wasn't even a kid he was an adult. Taylor tried her best not to look nervous, but he was just so intimidating. So she sat back down. The teacher walked right in. ” Alright students, please take out your workbooks and let's go to page 53. Which is going to be abooouuuttt, ” He paused for dramatic effect. ” The food chain”. With that, the teacher Mr.Tinner grabbed his own book and after all the students found the page began reading. ” A food chain is a linear network of links in a food web starting from producer organisms and ending at apex predator species, detritivores, or decomposer species. A food chain also shows how the organisms are related to each other by the food they eat. Each level of a food chain represents a different trophic level”. Jack raised his hand. ” Mr.Tinner I can give everyone an example of a food chain”. 

Mr.Tinner sighed to himself. * this man is going to be the death of me someday* ” Alright let's hear it.” Jack got up from his seat once again and walked to the markerboard. Smiling Jack grabbed a red marker and started drawing. He was actually a pretty good artist. He drew some grass, a grasshopper, a lizard, a hedgehog and finally an owl.

Sonic was very confused as to why an owl was there. The only owl he ever knew was Longclaw, and he missed her a lot. * I hope you are proud of me Longclaw* he thought to himself. Jack pointed at the board. ” It starts with some grass soaking up energy from the sun.” He quickly grabbed a yellow marker and drew a perfect Sun. ” Then along comes a grasshopper and he eats the grass.” 

Sonic started snickering a bit. ” That's funny a grasshopper eating grass”. The whole class erupted in laughter. The laughing stopped however when Mr.Tinner cleared his throat. Jack glared at Sonic and mouthed • you just wait for it freak• Sonic gulped. ” Now where was I? Ahh yes, I remember now after the grasshopper eats the grass a lizard comes by and eats the grasshopper. The lizard is then eaten by a hedgehog”. 

”Objection I don't eat lizards”. Everyone stared at Sonic. ” Sonic we know that Jack is talking about earth hedgehog.” Taylor said. Sonic blushed. ” Uhh sorry my bad continue.” Mr.Tinner looked at Sonic sternly.”No more interruptions Mr. Wachowski.” Sonics ears went flat. 

” As I was saying” Jack seethed. ” The hedgehog eats the lizard. And then the OWL eats the hedgehog”. The whole class gasped as the knew about Longclaw and the sacrifice she made to get Sonic to safety. Sonic could feel the tears threatening to fall and could hear the voices telling him it was alright. Blinking back tears he got up ” umm I'm gonna use the restroom.” with that he bolted out of the classroom. 

Sonic ran into a bathroom stall and slammed the door shut before bursting into tears. He was tired of Jack harassing him. Suddenly the door swung wide open. Sonic froze. Jack gave him an evil smile and walked up to the hedgehog. Sonic whimpered and trembled, while Jack brought his finger to the teen's lips. He then grabbed his chin and tilted it upward. Then with brutal force slammed his lips on the hedgehog's. 

Sonic squirmed while Jack moaned. Tears were falling down his face. This was his first kiss and now it had been stolen. Jack grabbed his head tightly while biting Sonic’s lip. Sonic screamed allowing Jacks tongue to enter him. Jack discovered every part of his mouth and was even groping him. When he finally released him Sonic gasped. ” Why?” He sobbed. ” What have I ever done to you”. 

Jack smiled and said,” You exist”. He then kicked the child and walked away laughing. And Sonic was left alone to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own sonic


	3. Horror surprise at home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a bad day at school sonic comes home only to find Jack waiting for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own sonic at all

No title for now

Sonic knew he couldn't just stay in the stall forever, so he got out and went back in the classroom. Taylor spotted him and noticed his tear-stained cheeks. ” Hey are you ok?” She asked. He sighed and mouthed • I'm ok• Taylor just shook her head. School went by fast and before he knew it was over with. Sonic went to his locker and started grabbing his stuff. He put them in his backpack and ran out the school. He made it home in less than 10 seconds. Sonic zipped into the house, ” Hey guys I'm home”. He called out. 

”Oh come in a sweetie mommy Maddie is making cookies”. A very suspicious voice called out from the kitchen. Sonic walked into the kitchen only to his horror to find Jack standing there. ” J-Jack W-What are you doing here.?” He looked around frantically. ” Where's Donut Lord and Pretzel Lady.”? Jack smiled evilly and grabbed a knife. ”oh that doesn't matter.” He started to approach a frozen Sonic. He grabbed his arm and pulled him close. ” But if you really want to know they're at the store getting groceries. They left around 5 minutes ago. So I have plenty of time to have some fun with you.” Jack took the knife and pressed against the boy's cheek. Tears spilled out of Sonics eyes. ” Please don't hurt me”. Jack only laughed before he picked him up and carried him to Tom and Maddie's room. He put him facedown on the bed. Jack smacked the teens arse and started to grope it. Sonic squirmed and tried to getaway. Unfortunately for him every time he did Jack sliced him. ” AHHHH please stop!” Sonic started screaming so Jack reached over and opened a drawer he then grabbed a sock and stuffed it into the teen's mouth. Jack chuckled before grabbing a handful of quills. Without warning, he brutally sliced them off earning a blood-curdling scream from Sonic. 

Meanwhile with Tom and Maddie.

” Honey don't you think Sonic is acting a little strange” Maddie asked as she put ice cream into the basket. Tom nodded. ” Definitely he was going to tell me something earlier today but stopped himself. But I'm pretty sure I know what is happening. ” He pushed the cart to the checkout while Maddie stared at him. ” What is going on exactly”? 

Tom sighed” He's getting bullied”. Maddie gasped in horror. She remembered getting bullied when she was younger. But for sonic, it had to be worse considering the fact that he always feared someone hurting him. Now his worst fear was coming true. ” We have to do something about this Tom”. She said while unloading the groceries into there van. Tom could not agree more. 

They just pulled into the driveway when there heard a blood-curdling scream. Quick as a flash they both ran in the house only to find there little blue son shaking and crying while screaming in pain. The teen's quills have been ripped off and he had other injuries. Maddie quickly went into vet mode and rushed to help him. ” Tom call 911 now! ” she ordered. Tom ran out of the room to do as told. Maddie pulled the sobbing teen close to her. ” Oh Sonic what happened to you”. There was no response because the child had passed out from blood loss.


	4. The hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Maddie wait in the hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own sonic

The Hospital 

The ambulance came so quickly it put Sonic to shame. They ran in the house and Tom along with Maddie showed the paramedics where Sonic was. They helped the paramedics with Sonic before heading to the hospital.

Tom paced back and forth in the lobby of the hospital. ” Tom please calm down”. Maddie said. She was sitting down and reading a magazine to help distract herself from what’s going on. Tom sighed before sitting down next to his wife. ” You know how I'm worried for him”. Tom put his head in his hands. Then with anger, he shot up. ” BUT HIS QUILLS WAS TORN OFF AND HE WAS BRUTALLY STABBED!!!” By the time Tom was done he was in tears. ” I-I promised him I won't let anyone hurt him”. 

Maddie pulled her husband close to her with tears rolling down her cheeks. The couple cried while praying that their precious baby would make it. A doctor walked into the lobby. ” Mister and misses Wachowski.” Both stood up. ” Yes,” Tom said. Maddie couldn't hold it anymore” Please, please tell me my baby's ok I don't think I could love another child”. She cried. Tom suddenly remembered their first child a young boy named Adam. He had been kidnapped and then murdered at the tender age of 5. Maddie was in a deep depression for a whole year. * Thank God for that vet school, but I have a feeling vet school is going to help again. Oh please, Sonic don't leave us, I swear I will hunt down the person who did this to you and imprison him*. 

The doctor motioned them to follow him. With fear, the couple followed him to Sonic’s room. ” He's alive and awake and wants to see you. But be careful he lost a lot of blood and we almost lost him”. Maddie felt weak, he had nearly died but he still survived. ” He is a strong little fellow. ” the doctor complimented. Tom and Maddie smiled before walking to Sonic. 

” Donut lord, Pretzel Lady”. He said shaking and crying. Tom and Maddie quickly hugged the traumatized child. Tom sobbed. ” I'm so sorry Sonic. I promised you I would protect you and I failed.” Sonic smiled sadly. ” But you saved my life again thanks. Tom and Maddie smiled glad to have their blue blur. The whole family just stayed for a long time hugging glad to be alive and have each other.


	5. Leaving the hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic finally gets to go home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First let me thank all of you for the kudos and comments this is my first story I ever made. So thank you. 
> 
> I don’t own sonic

It had been two weeks since Sonic arrived at the hospital. Tom and Maddie never left the child side whatsoever. He was recovering quite quickly for someone who had just been stabbed multiple times. Sonic was watching the news. He had been on the news for the whole 2 weeks he was there. ” Looks like your still in the news kiddo”. Tom said coming in his room. He gave Sonic some chocolate pudding. ” Yeah, I know”. Sonic sighed. Tom gave his son a reassuring squeeze. ” it's gonna get better I promise.” Maddie and the doctor came into the room. With a smile, the doctor spoke. ” Well I'll be I've never seen anyone heal so rapidly.” Sonic chuckled. ” That's what happens when you're the fastest thing alive ”. The Doctor nodded. 

” Since you have healed so nicely would you like to go home?” Sonic eyes shone with brightness. ” Yes please”. He chirped. Maddie laughed. ” Alright buddy we already got your stuff. Go out and wait for us ok.” 

” k mommy”. Sonic sped out and Maddie wiped away a few tears. ” Why?” she asked, ” Why did this have to occur to such a sweet boy”. She felt tears running down her cheeks. Tom wrapped his arms around his wife. ” Don't worry we'll find out who did this to him and make him or her pay a price so harsh they'll be begging for death.”

” Yes well your gonna have to ask Sonic what happened.” the doctor replied. Then giving a piece of paper with the words. Leonardo Daven lawyer. ” Leonardo is a great lawyer he will get your son justice. 

” Thank you so much doc well contact him as soon as we get home ” Tom replied putting the paper in his pocket. He and Maddie left the room to see their son smiling face. ” come on buddy let's go home ok”. Tom said. Sonic nodded. Maddie went to the desk so they could check him out. When she was accomplished she and Tom took sonic to the car and started home.


	6. Chap 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you first off for your continued support and patience. I'm sorry if I haven't writing lately. This chap will take place after leaving the hospital. Tom and Maddie decide to take Sonic to an arcade to cheer him up when he is kidnapped by Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Sonic at all sega does. I own Jack. Warning this chapter does contain rape.

Tom and Maddie both decided they could wait up on the lawyer. Sonic had already been through enough. So the two was now taking Sonic to an arcade to hopefully make him feel better. However Sonic had no idea where they were going and was bouncing up and down in his booster seat. Despite the fact that he had been attacked 2 weeks ago Sonic was still the same exited lovable hedgehog that everyone in Green Hills came to know and love. Heck when he found out that Sonic had been attacked Crazy Carl offered to find and kill the person himself. 

" I'm really going towards that he has ADHD." Maddie said to Tom quietly so Sonic didn't hear her. Tom nodded. After what felt like hours when in reality was only 34 minutes they arrived and Chucky Cheeses. Sonic eyes lit up. He had heard of this place and could only dream on going inside. " Were at Chucky Cheeses!" He exclaimed happily wagging his tail. Tom put his hand on the boys shoulder. " Yep Blue Devil welcome to the place where a kid can be a kid."  
" But I'm a teenager, I don't belong there." Sonic sighed his ears pinned to his head. Maddie stooped down to his level. " To us your a baby." She smiled warmly and Sonic giggled. She ruffled his quills. " Now what do you say we all go inside." Sonic laughed. " Right Pretzel Lady."  
Maddie blushed. She still didn't know where he got those nicknames. * Maybe its because Tom is so sweet like a donut but is the man of the house. But Pretzel Lady I'm still stumped on. God please don't be because I'm black. 

Snapping out of her thoughts Maddie noticed that her husband and alien son had already checked in and ordered pizza. Maddie sat down at a table and could feel her eyes misting. She used to take little Adam here. Now she was taking another angel here. " Pretzel Lady what's wrong?" Maddie smiled. " Nothing baby." Tom looked at his wife. " Babe we should tell him." 

" What tell me what? Is it bad news. I'm sorry I couldn't stop Jack from attacking me!" Sonic started panicking and his fur was glowing. Electricity was flowing in tiny sparks. Tom put his hand on the teens shoulder. " Hang on Sonic no one blames you for what- Wait a minute." He started. " Did you just say Jack?" Maddie gasped. Sonic paled. " Can we just forget it. What did you want to tell me?"

Tom shook his head. He was about to say something when Maddie enterfered. " Tom forget it we came here to get his mind off of what happened." Tom sighed before looking at his son's scared face. " Alright Sonic." Sonic calmed down. " Now we are we going to tell you something, and we want no interruptions. Ok." Maddie said. At that time a person set down there pizza down. They thanked him, and he left. Tom and Maddie looked at each other. Then Tom spoke. " You see Sonic you are not actually our first kid. " Maddie nodded. " That's right I had another child by the name of Adam Steven Wachoski. He looked so much like his father Tom. " She stopped felling her eyes water. She thought that vet school helped her forget. Instead she just buried it down deep. Now it was resurfacing and it hurt so much. 

" Well then where is he I want to meet this Adam dude. Hey! That's what I'll call him Adam-Dude. " Sonic said happily wagging his tail. Maddie smiled sadly. " You won't be able to meet him dear. " Sonic grew worried " Why not is it because he wouldn't like me?" Tom and Maddie both shook there heads. " No sweety, our little Adam would of loved you. You see 5 years before we met you Adam was kidnapped, by a gang of thieves looking for revenge. "  
Tom then spoke." They told me they would let my child live if I give them the money they wanted. I wanted to get my son back. He was only 5 for God's sake. He barely begun to live. I soon got the money and gave it to them. It was a trap for them as the police were waiting outside there place. When the leader found out he put a bullet in little Adam's head. " By now hot tears were streaming down Tom's face. 

Sonic looked at his parents in shock. He never seen Donut Lord cry. He got up from his seat and put his arms around him. " I know how you feel. My first adopted mom died protecting me." He felt tears run down his own cheeks. Maddie got up and joined the hug. After a while they broke apart and wiped there tears away. " Well let's not let this delicous Pizza go to waste." Maddied smoothed out her hair.

It wasn't long before Sonic was done with his pizza and was currently playing the games in supersonic speed. His favorite one was the racing game. Just as he was about to go up on it for the 50th time he head something. " Psst kid." Turning his head Sonic saw a guy wearing a clown mask. He had a red balloon in one hand. The guy was standing in a dark place. Sonic shuddered. He had watched IT 2017 and had nightmares for weeks on end. This guy reminded him of that clown. They called him PennyWise but Sonic referred him as Creepy-Makeup-Guy. However Sonic loved balloons and seeing how sad Tom and Maddie was earlier he decided to swallow his fears and approach the scary guy.  
The clown smiled as Sonic got closer and closer. " Hello there." Sonic said trying to sound friendly. The clown started backing away and enticing to come closer with his finger. Sonic followed him until he was out of the building and near a familiar Green Chevy. When he noticed the familiar car he paled, before realizing who the guy was. Before he could run Jack grabbed him tightly by the arm and pulled him into his car. Jack covered Sonic's mouth and started driving to his place. 

Tom and Maddie were just having a good time. They decided to let Sonic on his own for a bit. Tom was playing a game when his phone started ringing. He fished it out of his pocket and clicked answer. " Officer Tom Wachoski how can I assist you?" He then heard a deep chuckle. " Oh you can assist me buy not going to that lawyer. And letting me have some funnnnn with this adorable blue hedgie." Tom's eyes widened. " WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SON!" 

" The name is Jack and what I'm going to do to your precious. Well lets say by the time I'm done he won't be innocent anymore. Goodbye Donut Lord." 

" HEY YOU LISTEN HERE SONIC IS THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN CALL ME THAT. AND IF YOU TOUCH MY SON I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN.!" Tom was beyond pissed. Maddie was in shock as she heard every word said. With that Tom hung up. " We need to find out where this Jack character lives." Maddie nodded and they both headed to the police station.

Meanwhile.

Jack stopped the car in his front porch. He got out and Sonic dashed out. But Jack had expected this and he grabbed his arm spinning him around, jack pulled him close and licked the scared teens cheek. " God you taste delicious." He picked up Sonic who was kicking and screaming and brought him into the house into his bedroom. Jack tied the teen up on his bed and removed his clothes. Sonic was horrified. He had never ever seen anyone naked before in his life. Jack walked up to Sonic and sat on his chest. Sonic felt Jack's organ near his lips. " Suck it bitch." He ordered. When Sonic refused he got a gun out and put it on the teen's forehead. " BITCH I SAID SUCK IT!" Sonic opened his mouth and Jack forced himself inside. Jack started to rock his hips back and forth and moaned. " Ahh yes your mouth is wonderous." Sonic could feel hot tears streaming down his cheeks. After what felt like forever Sonic felt something gush in his mouth. Gagging Sonic looked at Jack with fear and disgust. " I suggest you swallow whatever is left in your mouth." Sonic gulped it down. Jack spread his legs open and positioned his dick near Sonic's hole. Then without warning he slammed into him. A blood-curdling scream was heard throughout a 5 mile radius. " NO PLEASE STOP IT HURTS!" Sonic screamed, while Jack was brutally raping him. " Ah yes so tight. Just like I always imagined it." Sonic turned his head away and closed his eyes shut so he wouldn't have to see who was torturing him. Jack grabbed the aliens head and forced him to look at his face. All of a sudden Sonic felt a wave of pleasure and moaned. " Gahh ahh n-no p-please s-stop aaahh." Jack just cackled then bent down to his ear. " Guess I found your sweet spot my Blue. By the way that is your new name now Blue. " " Like hell it is!" Sonic protested, until Jack slammed on that spot again and he screamed. " What was that Blue." Sonic whimpered in response. " Good boy." He could feel himself picking up speed and swelling up to release. " Oh god yes I'm cumming." Sonic noticed that his own cock was out. Unfortuneatly so could his rapist. Jack grabbed the tiny organ and started to pump it. He ignored the child's cries to stop. Eventually Jack lost it and cummed inside him. Sonic cummed on his own stomach. " Well that was alot of fun." Jack untied the crying hedgie, picked him up and locked him in a dark closet. " I shall return my whore, I got to get a few things from the store." With that he left Sonic crying in a dark closet, more terrified of the dark like never before.


	7. No title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I giving this story up for adoption

Hey everyone listen I can’t finish this story so I’m giving it up for adoption. Thank you for all the kudos you have been giving me.


End file.
